Hard Promises
by pen 'n notebook
Summary: Complete. Modern Day story. Jack Kelly is doing everything he can to protect his past, but can he keep it hidden?
1. Untouchable

* * *

** Author Note:I totally love Newsies. It's the best story ever. This fic is modern day, with everyone we love and hate from the movie. It's mainly about Jack, because think he is the coolest character I've ever watched. So here, even in modern day he doesn't want everyone to know who he once was. Most of this plot line, even the name comes from the original script, which I dearly love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I love Newsies so much, but it's not mine. It's Disney's. I'll try not to have too many of my own characters in here, but the ones I do have, I don't really name. Even Jack's brother isn't mine. He's from the script.**

* * *

Jack Kelly walked through the doors into the high school building. Once again he was late and already could feel the tardy slip between his fingers. Not that he was worried though. The first block teacher was an old woman and too vain to wear glasses that she desperately needed. Racetrack just had to slide into Jack's seat for the few seconds of attendance.

Most mornings the front office wasn't that busy. He had seen before one or two late sleepers like himself that could be found walking away with tardy slips. Two guys from an early morning scuffle might be seen waiting for the vice-principle to finish his morning hall rounds. A few times a goody two shoes would take a message down. Nothing exciting really.

As he walked to the office door however, he stopped. He hadn't seen this before. 'Newbies.' he thought. Jack was able to recognize the whole school population by sight, if not name. Sure enough he hadn't seen them before.

A boy and girl, obviously brother and sister by their hair color stood at the front desk taking the folders and papers one of the secretaries were giving them.

Jack watched them and realized the boy was probably in his grade. His clothing was more formal than Jacks, but not too formal. He'd fit in. The boy's hair was neatly trimmed but curly, unlike his sister's which was long and perfectly straightened. She wore a jean skirt, knee length. Her shirt was form fitting and the flats she wore matched the color. 'Not too slutty.' he thought. As if the school needed any more of them.

A minute or two later they stepped out. Jack stepped back behind the corner wall so they wouldn't see him. They whispered to each other down the hallway.

Jack opened the door. The same secretary looked up and tried to hide her smile but couldn't. He saw it. He stepped up to the front counter.

"You're late." She said smiling.

"I know." he answered.

She handed him the slip of paper. "You can't keep doing this." She said more seriously.

"You know, it wouldn't be a problem if it started in a few more hours."

She laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"Hey, who were those two?" Jack asked referring to the new students.

"New." She said. "And stay away from them. They look decent."

Jack smiled. "Me?" he questioned. "Not decent. I'm the best of the best."

She laughed again and shooed him out with a smile.

Jack crumpled up the slip and threw it in the nearest trash. He opened the door to the class he should have been in. All the heads turned his direction.

"What do you want?" The teacher snapped as she squinted at him.

"You gave me a pass." Jack said innocently. "I'm just coming back."

"Oh." She said trying to remember. "Sit down." She commanded.

Jack took his seat and quietly fived Race once there. The class watched again in aww. Jack was untouchable.


	2. After school

Jack hadn't thought about the brother and sister he had seen in the office that morning for the rest of that day. There was no need to. They would fade away into the rest of the population and never be noticed again by him.

The rest of the day passed slowly, like it always did. Jack found himself once again grateful it was over. At the end of the day he met up with half the gang to walk home. The other half went the opposite way, but they would meet up again later.

It wasn't a real gang. All the guys had always called it that though. Jack had excepted most of his friends rules without any complaint. A few he rolled his eyes at, but they made the rules and the few he could change, he had.

Jack met up the Racetrack, Blink, and Crutchy to walk back. All his friends had nicknames, oddly enough most of the school had a nickname. A number of teachers actually used them during class too. 'How do you know Jack ain't my nickname?' He had asked them. They didn't, but gave him the name Cowboy because of a red bandanna he always wore. Someone had given him a cowboy hat also.

They walked back, talking and goofing off. Race tripped Blink so he fell into a puddle on the corner of a street. Blink then chased him and yelled a string of threats until Racetrack was locked safely behind his own front door.

A block or two later Jack found himself alone walking back to his own home. Immediately he saw the doctor's car in the driveway. Jack hadn't realized it was his day off. It really didn't matter anyway. He would drop his bag off, say hello, and leave like he did everyday.

Jack had dropped off his things and was about to leave to meet up with his friends again, but thought he should say something to the doctor first.

70 of the doctors time at home was was spent in his study, and the time at home was very limited to begin with. When the door was closed Jack never bothered him. Today though, the door was open so Jack knocked and leaned against the door frame. The doctor turned in his computer chair and smiled seeing him.

"I'm back." Jack said plainly.

"Oh good. How was your day?" The doctor asked.

"Fine." He answered.

Nearly all the conversations between Jack and the doctor and his wife went that way. No matter how much they smiled or how friendly they were, all Jack could do was give an emotionless short simple answer.

The doctor and his wife were kind sweet people. They had fostered kids since finding they couldn't have their own. After hearing about his story through the media they asked to take him. He had just never been able to be close to anyone afterward. Luckily they understood and gave him space.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." Jack said cutting it short.

"Okay." The doctor said smiling. He turned back to his computer as Jack walked away.

After school everyday, those who had avoided detentions, went to a little square in town, Newsies Square as it had been nicknamed. None of them

actually knew what it ment. The name had been adopted years ago because the words were found scratched on the base of the statue in the middle of the square. Jack had heard the story of how they all had hung out there since their innocent elementary days. He laughed at the idea of any of them being innocent.

Jack tagged up once again with Race, Crutchy, and Blink. Most of their friends were already at the square. A few little brothers joined too.

Mush ran up to the crowd, beet red and out of breath from running.

"What happened to you?" Racetrack asked.

"If stole something again..." Jack threatened.

"What?" He panted, "Me?" Mush asked trying to be modest. "Wanna (pant) know who (pant) I saw walkin' (pant) over here?" He panted.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Delancys."


	3. David and Les

_"What?" He panted, "Me?" Mush asked trying to be modest. "Wanna (pant) know who (pant) I saw walkin' (pant) over here?" He panted._

_"Who?" Jack asked._

_"The Delancys."_

* * *

Jack thought for a few seconds. "Where are they?"

"A block away. " Mush answered. "Why?"

"Nothin'. Just ..."

"Well what do we have here?" Oscar Delancy said announcing their arrival. Everybody in the square turned to look at them. "Where'd the party go? He asked stupidly.

"It left when you came." Race answered.

Oscar stepped forward onto the square and Morris Delancy followed. "Outta my way." He growled, kicking one of the younger boys who was sitting on the ground playing marbles. In an instant Jack was between the two. The boy hurried to the safety of rest of the group.

"Wanna try that again?" he threatened.

"The lousy little shrimp deserved it." Oscar said coolly.

"You shouldn't call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless, you know, you're referring to your brother here."

"5-1that Cowboy skunks 'em. Who's betting?" Racetrack yelled.

"Yeah right!" Jack heard the rest of his friends say. They knew he hadn't lost yet.

"That's right," Jack taunted, turning to Morris. "It's an insult. So's this."

Jack grabbed Morris' baseball hat and ran for it. Seconds later the two realized what had happened and angrily ran after him. The boys watching cheered Jack on and cleared a path so he sould run past. The Delancys followed but had to shove past all the boys. Still holding the hat, Jack ran around the square, up the street, and on the another street. The Delancys followed only feet behind.

"We're gonna kill you!" They yelled.

Jack quicky jumped a fence and cut through the yard. That put a few more feet between them. He kept running and found himself in front of the square again. Jack quickly turned the corner and ran into two people. He stopped for a moment recognizing the boy who had been in the office that morning. A younger boy was with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The older boy yelled.

Jack knew the Delancys' were coming soon. "Runnin'!" He yelled. He saw Oscar and Morris come around the corner and crash into the two. Jack ran. The Delancy's picked themselves up and continued to chase him.

Jack finally dropped the hat and ran through a side alley. In the alley he quickly picked up an extension cord. On the other side he stopped and hastily tied one end to a post in front of the building. Jack dropped in other end on the other side of the alley. He ducked into the alley again as the Oscar and Morris came into it.

"You're dead Cowboy!" Oscar yelled.

Jack ran, but stopped once he was around the corner. He crouched near the wall holding the extension cord. This trick had been on some movie, he just couldn't remember which one. Their footsteps became louder until they were just at the corner.

Jack pulled he cord tight as he could. The Delancys tripped over it. Morris fell flat on his face while Oscar went flying. They gave up, defeated. Jack dropped the cord and was about to sprinted back to Newsies Square, but he caught sight of the new kid again. They had watched him trip the Delancys. He jogged up to them instead.

"Hey, aren't you new?" He asked.

"Yeah," the boy Jack's age answered hesitantly.

"How long have you been here?" Jack could tell he really didn't want to talk with him.

"A week." The little boy piped up.

"Yeah," Jack said looking at him. "Where'd you move from?" He asked the kid.

The little boy was about to answer, but his brother, Jack assumed, stopped him.

"Okay." The older boy said bluntly. "Who are you and what are you doing?

"I am trying to talk to you." Jack said defensively.

"What did you do to those guys?"

"They," Jack said, "Were chasing me. I stopped 'em."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I don't even know you. I don't..."

"They called him Cowboy." The kid told his brother.

Jack beamed at him. "Yeah. I'm called that and a few other things, including Jack Kelly. What do they call you kid?"

"Les, and this is my brother David. He's older."

Jack wanted to laugh. David's disapproval was clearly written on his face. "No kidding. So how old are you Les?"

"Near 10." He answered happily.

"10's good, really good." Jack said matching the kid's happiness. " Hey, how about we take a walk around town. I can show you guys everything."

"Yeah!" Les said.

"Wait a minute." David said stopping them. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm trying to be nice. Come on. I'm not going to kill you."

David looked at his brother's puppy dog eyes. He wanted to throttle the little twerp. "Alright." David agreed.

They walked around town for an hour or so. Les happily told Jack everything he could think of. David elaborated for him. Their father had a bad work injury a month ago to which the company gave him a large amount of money. That's why they moved. They had a sister who was older than David, and couldn't have pets because their mother was allergic.

"What about your family?" Les asked Jack.

"Well, I never knew my parents." He said to Les. "They just kind of disappeared when I was little. I live in town with the doctor and his wife."

"Foster?" David asked.

Jack nodded, "Yep."

"I'm sorry." Les said.

"Don't be." Jack told him. "I'm okay with it."

As Jack's luck would have it, the very last person he wanted to see at that moment walked toward him. He instantly froze and saw the smile on the man's face. David and Les stopped too and watched him. "Run." he said.


	4. Away from Snyder

**Author Note: Thank you everyone who read this. I am very happy with this story so far. I'll keep going**

* * *

_As Jack's luck would have it, the very last person he wanted to see at that moment walked toward him. He instantly froze and saw the smile on the man's face. David and Les stopped too and watched him. "Run." he said._

* * *

David watched Jack. He had no idea why he froze, but he noticed a look of fear in his eyes which were fixed on the stranger. The next second Jack said run and bolted in the opposite direction. David turned to see the stranger start running after him. On a split second decision, David followed Jack.

A block later David and Les had caught up with Jack. The man fortunately had not.

"Where do you live?" Jack asked quickly.

"Not far." David panted.

"Go there." Jack commanded.

David lead them down several more streets. "That's it." he said. Jack ran to their backyard fence and quickly opened it. They ran through and Jack closed it several seconds before the man came. He stopped dead at the fence panting for breath. Jack, David, and Les in the middle of the yard turned back to see him angrily kick the chain fence and threaten, "This isn't the end, Sullivan. Just wait 'till I get you."

Either Jack didn't care, or he didn't show it. He ran to the fence on the other side, opened it. David and Les followed, but they all stopped once they were out of sight and another house away.

"What was that about?" David demanded.

"Hush." Jack said. "Do you got a back door?"

"Yeah." David answered uneasily.

"Can we go in? I'll explain there."

But David didn't move. He watched Jack, trying to figure him out. Jack returned his annoyed look. David finally took a step forward and lead them back through the gate. They went inside into the hallway by the stairs and front door.

"What was that about?" David asked again.

Jack would have answered, but someone ran downstairs. "David!" The girl called. She stopped on the stairs realizing someone else was there. She smiled at Jack, but then rounded on David.

"Where were you?" She asked sharply.

"Out." David said, some what embarrassed to being questioned by his older sister.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"This is Jack." He said. "Um... a friend."

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked her brother.

David turned back to Jack. "What happened?"

Jack resisted rolling his eyes. "That was Snyder." He explained. "A neighbor. The guy's crazy. He'll chase any kid in town."

"There's got to be more. What did you do?" David asked.

This time Jack did roll his eyes. "I broke his fountain a few years ago. One lousy baseball and the guy goes phsyco."

David laughed. "That's it?"

"Yeah."

Les and his sister smiled at it too. She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of them.

"You guys can be upstairs. I'll be down here."

"No, that's ok." Jack said. "I've kinda over stayed. The guys'll think the Delancys got me if I don't get back anyway. Nice meeting you guys, and..." he paused.

"Sarah." She answered

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Jack said opening the door.


	5. Thinking

Jack Kelly walked back home slowly. He was sure Snyder was looking for him still. But to him it didn't matter, at least not at the moment.

Jack's conscience hounded him. He probably shouldn't have brought David and Les into it. They believed the story though only because they didn't a reason not to. That was good. Jack pushed nagging thoughts out of his head. Why did he even talk to them in the first place? But he knew why.

'No! Don't go there.' he thought. That was past him, way past.

He was Jack Kelly here; Cowboy. No one knew him as anything else. And if he was lucky it would stay that way. But with Snyder breathing down his back it would harder.

At the thought of the name Jack swallowed down his anger. Snyder has no right to do this to him. The man was nothing more than a bad nightmare that he couldn't escape. Too bad Jack had been having too many of those nightmares lately.

He remembered looking up and seeing Les.

'Don't thing about it.' He warned himself.

The kid looked so much like--

'No!' Jack thought trying to push the thought away.

It was over, long over. The kid was dead. No one here knew about him.

'No!' He thought angrily. Jack didn't want to think about any of this, not now, not ever.

Jack decided to go back home instead of back to the square. Long ago he decided home wasn't a relevant term. When ever he had considered somewhere home, he was forced to leave again. But the guys at the square would find him tomorrow. He could tell them about the chase then. They couldn't actually think he had been beaten. Though they had probably seen the Delancy's sulk away.

Jack turned another corner and walked across the yard to the house. He never really lived there. He just stayed there. When he opened the door, he heard the TV on. Jack knew the doctor's wife was watching it on the couch.

He closed the door and walked through the room into the kitchen. Where did they put the Tylenol? He went into the bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet.

"Hello." She called to him.

"Hey." Jack answered as he grabbed the bottle.

"I set dinner on the table. We were waiting for you." She said turning the TV off and coming into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a headache. Give me a minute." He answered with out looking at her.

A 'family' meal was the last thing he needed right now

* * *

**Author Note: So people might know where I'm going with this, I've already hinted it. This side plot with Jack in the original script is amazing. I don't know why they didn't use it. I'd love the movie even more if they did. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. The letter

Jack felt almost proud of himself for making it through the 'family' meal. They talked. Jack listened and even spoke. He had just thought he had survived, but then the doctor's wife pulled out a letter. The day had gone from bad to worse, to worst.

"This came for you today."

She said handing the letter to him. They watched his reaction as he glanced at the front for a quick second. A second was all it took. It was messily addressed to Francis Sullivan. That was all Jack needed to see before he angrily put the letter down. He knew who it was from.

"Do you even read them?" She asked.

"No." He answered honestly. Every month this year his father had started sending him letters. And every month Jack threw it away without thinking twice. The first two he actually had read, but after that...

"Why?" The doctor asked. Did they even need to ask?

"They don't mean anything." Jack said defensively. "He doesn't care about me."

"How do you know?" The doctor asked calmly.

"I do." He answered angrily.

"People change." He said as Jack avoided looking them in the eyes. "You did."

"He won't!" Jack nearly yelled.

He watched them waiting for when they would say something again. But they didn't and he calmed down.

"Can you just look at it?" The doctor's wife asked.

"No." He said quickly.

"Jack." The doctor said. "We don't ask you to do a lot, but just this. Please."

Jack shook his head. He just couldn't do it.

"Snyder knows about these." The doctor said. "He'll ask us if you read them."

That changed a few things. He looked up at them to make sure they were telling the truth. They were. He sighed and picked up the letter to open it. It was hand written on a piece of notebook paper. He read it quickly, unconsciously clenching his jaw. When he finished Jack looked up at the two.

"Can I go?" He asked without relaxing.

The doctor nodded, knowing not to push the boy too far. Since when did he ever need permission to leave? Maybe they thought he wanted to think about what the letter said. No. He just finally wanted to be alone.

He got up and took the letter and envelope with him. He didn't want them to read it. In his room he carelessly tossed it on a messy dresser. He wouldn't worry about it now.

* * *

**Author Note:**** Hello and thank you for reading this. The thing is, I have no idea how many people are reading it, and if it's even good. Could a few people tell me? It would be really nice. Or you can give me writing advice. Thanks!**


	7. Nightmare

Later that night had nearly forgotten about the letter, nearly. He had pushed it to the back of his mind. For the rest of the night he did homework. Since when had he ever cared about homework? But then luckily Racetrack called, so he was even more distracted. The background noise of Race's family was enough to distract anyone.

A few hour's later Jack gave up trying to do anything and went to bed. his mind went through everything that had happened today. He met David and Les. That wasn't bad. Their sister Sarah defiantly didn't hurt anything.

But should he talk to them again? They were nice and all. He knew Les wouldn't love anything more than that. It would be nice to have the kid around. It would be like before. What about David? Jack was sure they he and Les were a package deal. The guy was alright, socially awkward, but not bad. Still, he could be friends with both of them. It could work. And at that thought Jack fell asleep.

_"Get in the closet." Jack told his little brother nervously. The little boy hurried to it and closed the door as the real door to their bedroom opened. Their father stood in the doorway, drunk, and livid with rage._

_"Come here!" He shouted at Jack. But he didn't move. There was no way he was going to walk any closer to the man. In the middle of the room Jack instinctively moved back._

_"I said come here!" His father spat. Knowing the boy wouldn't come, he move toward him._

_Jack ran, dodging the man and ran into the hallway. But his father followed and reached out, grabbing Jack's arm. Suddenly he was pulled backward and thrown into the hall. His elbow painfully smashed into the wall. Jack yelled in pain. He felt a sharp hot feeling pass through his entire arm, but his father grabbed him again and prevented him from falling to the floor. Jack was thrown into the other wall. The back of his head hit the wall, giving him an instant headache._

_"Dad!" Jack called desperately. "Stop!"_

_It didn't help. His father smacked him in the face. The back of his head smashed into the wall again. He was hit again, and finally fell to the floor. It didn't stop. Jack yelled in pain._

_"Shut up." His father yelled, "Shut up!"_

_The beating continued. Jack tried to protect himself, but it was useless. He felt the blood pour out from his nose, warm and wet. Jack knew something was wrong with his arm. He couldn't move it without feeling the same sharp pain. His father stepped on it again, and Jack yelled as a stronger newer pain cut through._

_"Shut up you little bastard!" The man yelled._

_And before Jack knew it, his father's large hands were around his neck. He choked for air, but it wasn't coming._

_"This is your fault!" His father yelled angrily. "I should have done this a long time ago!"_

_The alcohol from his breath stank. Jack panicked. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He pulled at the hands around him, but they wouldn't let go. He clawed at the arms, but nothing worked. Pain shot through his arm again, but he could no longer feel it._

_And in that moment Jack realized he was going to die. He would die in the hallway. The last thing he would ever see would be his father above him, waiting for him to die. Realizing this sick reality, his vision started to fade. The world became fuzzy. Jack's chest contracted. Everything was going back. No. He tried to fight it, but the fight was gone. Jack went unconscious as the hands let go._

Jack shot up so he was sitting in bed. He was going to die again. His hands automatically went to his neck, but he was fine, breathing quickly and sweaty, but safe. Nothing was wrong. It was a nightmare. A really horrible nightmare.

He sat a moment in the dark trying to calm down. The room was dark and silent. He noticed the alarm clock read 3:26 am. It was way too early to be up. Jack tried to push the nightmare from his mind. How could he though? It was a real memory.

After a minute or so he lay back down. He wouldn't be able to sleep again, not for an hour at least. Great, just great. Jack lay there a few more minutes before getting restless. In his mind he unconsciously replayed what came next; how he woke up two days later in the hospital.

Jack turned on a light near the bed and got up. Underneath the bed he reached and pulled out a box. It wasn't huge, but it was the size of a large shoebox, actually, that's what it was. Jack sat on the floor and opened it. On top lay a picture of his family, the real one he grew up with. His mother and brother sat next to him on couch. His father had been taking the picture, and the fact that he wasn't in it made him love it even more. Jack looked at it even though he knew it by heart.

But it was just a paper memory. He looked at it each time he moved, and when the nightmares came back. But it was nothing more. Besides, half the time he was trying to forget them and pretend they didn't exist.

Feeling lonely and guilty Jack put the picture back in the box, and put the whole thing back under the bed.

* * *

**Author Note: When I first read the original script this, well, the nightmare and picture scene was my favorite. It's priceless. Though, I do have to say after I wrote this chapter, I went to bed and had horrible nightmares of people trying to kill me. That's what I deserved form being so mean to Jack.  
**


	8. Friends

**Author Note: Hello and thank you again for reading. So far I have a beginning and a middle for this story...still working on an ending. It's Newsies, they figured it out, so can I. But for this, after this chapter I'll probably skip time a little. I just had to start a little of the friendships first.**

** For those of you who don't like Sarah, I'm very sorry, but I do. She's the total opposite from Jack. He needs that balance. But unlike the movie I'll give her a personality. If you don't like her that much, just pretend she's someone else and keep reading, please?**

* * *

The next morning Jack ad actually managed to get out of the house and be at school before the first bell even rang. This was one for the records, he was 15 minutes early.

"Hey, Jack." Crutchy said as he limped over to his friend. "Didn't figure on seeing you here yet. What are you doin'?"

"I'm lookin' for someone?" Jack answered.

"What type of someone?" Crutchy asked seriously.

"They're new. I met 'em last night."

"Is that why you didn't come back last night?" Crutchy smiled. "Some of the guys started thinkin' you got soaked or somethin'." He laughed. "Hey, since when have you been playing teacher's pet, showin' new kids around."

"I ain't." Jack answered. "He's not bad. You'll met him later when I find him." Jack waved and walked away.

Half a hall away Race and Blink found him. "Hey Cowboy!" They called. "What happened to ya last night? Did ya get soaked?" They laughed.

"No." He said seriously. "Tell ya later." He said walking.

The next hall Jack was lucky enough to find David at his locker.

"Hey Dave." Jack stood next to him. "How are ya?"

David turned to look at him. "Oh, fine." he answered taking a book out.

Jack rolled his eyes. This could be harder than he expected. He decided to play it casual.

"How was yesterday here?" He asked.

"Okay." David said shutting the locker.

"Met anyone?" Jack asked.

David turned to him. "Besides you?" Jack nodded. "No." He said honestly. Jack grinned. "I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

"Yeah."Jack said.

"Why do you need me as your friend?" David asked seriously.

"I don't." Jack said looking him over. "But you do. You're going to insult someone real quick here. This ain't the type of place you want to be alone." He added. "I'll find ya later, 'kay?"

"Sure." David said. He finally realized this could be the only time he could make a friend.

Jack started to walk away, but turned back. "I'm not much help with teachers, but if anyone gives you trouble, they will, give 'em my name, 'kay?"

David's face completely changed. "Sure." He said hesitantly.

"See ya." Jack called as he walked away.

Study hall second block, and Jack found himself with nothing to do. By now he'd already told the guys about last night, though he left out the part abuot Snyder. They didn't know about him.

Most of the class had gone by, but by now he was seriously out of ideas. Jack sat with his friends. They all laughed and talked. But something else caught his attention. Was it? Yes! It was.

"Cowboy, ye're spacin' out." Skittery said. Jack ignored him. "I'll be back." He told his friends. They all looked at him clueless and watched as he walked over and sat down at another table.

David's sister Sarah had been sitting at one of the round tables by herself. Her books next to her, and an open book in front that she was reading.

"Hey." Jack said smoothly getting her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"How's it goin'?" He asked.

"Fine." Sarah answered, but laughed. "Really boring actually."

Jack smiled. "Not a study hall person?"

"Not really." She blushed.

"That's okay. This is my class. It's the only freedom in this place."

They paused for a moment and looked at each other.

"What are you readin'?" Jack asked pointing to her book.

"Twilight." Sarah said turning it over and showing him the cover.

"I heard of it." He said. "Not a big reader."

"That's okay." She told him. "I am."

Another moment of silence passed. Sarah looked back at Jack.

"You're friends are starring at us." She told him. He turned around and saw them. She turned around too, Suddenly their whole table looked away. They both turned around smiling.

"Ignore them." Jack said. "Their idiots."

"I figured." She said.

But the bell rang at that point. They jumped up to leave.

Sarah smiled. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Jack agreed.


	9. Back

**Author Note: Really short, but just an idea. Probably the next three chapters are the calm before the storm. Don't worry, it's coming. Question, does anyone read this? I would really like to know.**

* * *

Two weeks later Jack Kelly was riding high. He and David had become close friends. The other guys had excepted him easily. And as for Sarah, well that was working out much better than he had expected.

After school all the guys went to the square. David and Les now joined in the group. Les came and had the tome of his life after school. The kid looked up to Jack like he was a hero. He tagged up with Jack as if they were inseparable. It had gotten to the point where Les ignored David all together and only listened to Jack.

As for Snyder, he hadn't come around again. He would though, he knew. But for now Jack decided to enjoy it while it lasted. The letter lay completely forgotten on his dresser. At the moment life was pretty good.

Jack had just gotten home and thrown his things in his room. The doorbell rang. No surprise no one was home. Jack jumped downstairs and opened the door. He had no idea who it could be. But as soon as he did, Jack regretted it instantly. Snyder stood on the other side smiling.

He froze for a second, but only for a second. Jack slammed to door, but Snyder put his hand in the way. The man swore as it smashed his hand. But Jack leaned against it, only pushing harder on the door.

Snyder cursed more. "Open the door!" He shouted.

Jack didn't move. This moment alone was starting to make up for a small number of grudges. Not enough though. Jack opened the door, but only enough for Snyder to pull his hand back. He did. Jack closed the door and locked it.

Snyder pounded on the door. "Sullivan, let me in!"

Jack ignored him and ran out the back door. How could he have been that stupid? Snyder was back.


	10. Jack and Sarah

**Author Note: I had fun writing this scene. It's cute and sweet, but not too fluffy. Les is 10, and I don't know if I used him right in this. He actually acts like he's seven though. Two more chapters before the downfall. It's coming, but I had to be nice to Jack for a little while.  
**

* * *

Tonight Jack Kelly walked over to the Jocob's house. Their parents were going out for a late birthday dinner and movie for their father. Sarah was forced to babysit Les, something she complained about all week until Jack volunteered to help. At the same time David moaned about having to go visit his aunt and uncle. Jack just laughed at that.

So, for the night he, Sarah, and Les would hang out and watch movies. Their parents didn't know about the plan. Sarah said it was best if they didn't. They weren't up for sex Ed anytime soon.

Jack walked over as soon as Sarah called and said it was safe. Les let him in after hearing the doorbell. The boy said his sister locked herself in the bathroom getting ready.

Jack smiled at that. Les ran back upstairs to the bathroom door and banged on it telling her Jack was here. Jack went to their living room and made himself at home. Two minutes later Les came downstairs followed by Sarah.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him on the couch. "How are you?"

"Good." He answered smiling at her. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well," Sarah said smiling also. "First we're going to lock Les in a closet."

"No!" The little boy yelled.

"Then we're going to eat popcorn and watch movies that you can't see." She said turning to her brother.

"No!" Les yelled.

"Sounds good." Jack joked.

He stood up and went to Les. The boy screamed and ran away. Jack chased him around the house. Finally he caught Les and picked him up to carry him around the house. The boy kicked and screamed as Jack threatened to drop him on the floor. But he carried Les back into the living room where Sarah was still sitting.

Jack dropped Les on the couch. Sarah chose a movie and a few minutes later all three calmed down enough to sit and watch it.

By the end of the second movie they had eaten two and a half bags of popcorn. They were stuffed and tired. Les had started to fall asleep next to them. Sarah propped a pillow against Jack's shoulder and lay against him. Every few minutes she would look over at her brother who lay against the couch's arm. After a while she shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Go to bed." Sarah told him.

"No." Les said. "I'm watching the movie." He mumbled.

They ignored him. But, by the end of the movie he had completely fallen asleep. Sarah was going to wake him again, but Jack had an easier way. He picked up Les one more time and carried him upstairs. Sarah tucked him in and the two went back downstairs.

"What do you think David's doing now?" Jack asked.

"He's probably trying to call us." Sarah laughed. "I unplugged the phone."

Jack smiled. "I thought it was quiet." They both sat down again.

"What should we do now?" She asked.

"Should I go?" Jack asked. "It's kinda late."

"No." Sarah told him. "Not if you don't want to."

"Let's watch a movie." He suggested.

* * *

30 minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs came home. The house was quiet, as it should have been for that late at night. In the living room the TV played.

"Sarah?" Her mother called.

There wasn't an answer. They hung their coats and walked into the living room. Immediately they saw Jack and Sarah sleeping on the couch cuddled against each other. Mrs. Jacobs eyes flashed angrily. She looked at her husband.

The two looked so peaceful. Jack lay on his back and his head on a pillow. Sarah lay in front of him with her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her.

"This isn't acceptable." Mrs. Jacobs told her husband. "She knows better."

"They're fine." He told his wife, earning him a disapproving look. "They were watching a movie."

"Still." She said.

She went over to her daughter and rubbed her arm firmly to wake her. She looked up seeing her mother.

"Go to bed." Her mother said softly.

Sarah moved Jack's arm from around her and sat up. "What about...?"

She asked her parents.

"He can stay there." Her father cut her off. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." He reassured her.

The next morning Jack woke up on the Jacob's couch. It only took a second of confusion before he remembered where he was.

"Good morning." Sarah said.

He turning to look at her. "Good morning." Jack said.

Sarah sat next to him as he lay down.

"Do you always sleep this late?" She asked.

He sat up. "What time is it?"

"Ten." Sarah answered. "Fifteen."

Jack swore quietly. "Sorry." He said looking at her. "I gotta go."

They both stood up.

"You're parents aren't angry, are they?" Jack asked hopeful.

"No. They let you stay." Sarah said smiling.

"All right." Jack said. They walked to the door. "I'll see you later." He said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." He agreed. Their eyes met one more time. "Bye."


	11. Weasel

**Author Note:**** Thank you for reviewing, and I totally agree with there being no modern day story that doesn't make me want to puke. That's why I finally decided to write this. The plot will be moving faster for a little while after this chapter. I couldn't help myself. I love the idea of this scene.**

**I also realize I have at least three continuity errors. Someone might have noticed them, sorry.**

* * *

David and Jack walked into their next class together. Jack was suddenly in a good mood, not that he wasn't already. It wasn't the class itself he liked. Jack could care less. Surprisingly it was the teacher. He hated the man, and everyone in the building knew Mr. Wiesel hated Jack just as much.

David had found this odd when he first heard. Then again, knowing Jack for as short as he had, it had perfect sense.

They walked into the room, Jack flamboyant and loud as ever. A small number of the guys were all ready in the room. The rest filtered in after the two. Jack went right up to the teacher's desk.

"Heya Weasel!" Jack said loud enough for all the rest of the room to hear. "Miss me?" He asked.

Weasel rolled his eyes at the voice. "Shut up and sit down Kelly." He snapped.

Jack smiled and went to a desk in the middle of the room near the back and put his books on the desk. David took the seat next to him. Jack didn't sit down thought. He went over to Crutchy and talked with him. A minute later the bell rang.

Weasel looked up at the room. "Kelly!" He yelled. "Shut up and sit down!"

Jack wasn't the only one up, but of course he was the one yelled at for it. He rolled his eyes and sat down anyway.

"Cocky ain't ya?" Weasel asked him.

Jack just shrugged.

"Speaking of which, which one of you idiots took my keyboard?" His eyes darted from face to face. "I know it was one of you."

They all watched him. No one would give anything away.

"All right." Weasel snapped. "Get your books out. Read." He commanded.

15 kids dug through their bags. He eyes them all again.

"Higgins. Office." He said.

Racetrack looked insulted. "I didn't do it."

He paused again. "You're right. Kelly, office now!" Weasel barked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Someone was going to take the blame for this. He rolled his eyes, but stood up and walked out.

David suddenly realized why Jack loved the class so much. He never had to sit through it.

Jack waved through the door's window. Weasel rolled his eyes.


	12. Questions

David knew Jack for three weeks now. Becoming friends was probably the best thing David did since moving here. Jack was still a complete mystery to him. Nothing he did was predictable. He was starting to like it though. It always made the day more interesting.

It was Saturday, so Jack took part of the day to go see Spot who was an old friend. From what David had heard, he had no idea why or even how Jack would know him.

By two o'clock Jack said he would be back, and that David should come over so he could hear how it went. Jack had expected it to be interesting to say the least. Neither one wanted to go to the square since not a lot of guys would be there.

David came over, but to his surprise Jack wasn't back yet. The doctor's wife, as Jack always called her, told him that Jack called and left the message that David should #1, get his own phone, and #2 that David should wait for him because he'd be about 15 minutes late.

So the doctor's wife offered him food, which he declined, then told him he could wait in Jack's room. He wondered if Jack even knew the woman's real name.

Walking into Jack's room, he half expected it to be clean. It wasn't. clothes, Cd's, and papers were everywhere. At the same time David wondered what had made him late. He thought about turning on a TV and finding a news report about a vandalism, fire or murder. No, on second thought Jack wouldn't do those. What ever he could've done would have been much more creative.

There wasn't much to do while waiting. David had seen his friend's room before, so there wasn't really the need to dig through everything and look around. Actually this was probably his third time in Jack's house. David got the feeling Jack never liked being here. He wondered why.

For the heck of it he went to the dresser and flipped through a stack of cd cases. There were pictures long forgotten of their other friends laying around too. An envelope was buried under most of it.

Who wrote letters anymore? Everyone they talked to they emailed or called. It had better not have been from Sarah. David picked it up and flipped it over. It wasn't.

But wait… who? The name on the front wasn't Jack Kelly. It was Francis Sullivan. That's not Jack, or even the doctor. What? Who? Without thinking David flipped the letter over and pulled out the paper inside.

* * *

_Dear Francis,_

_How are you? I haven't talked with you for a long time. Life's been really rough. I'm sorry for what I did, and what happened to Michael. I want to hear from you, how you are and what you've been doing. I only know what's been on the news._

_You can write back, maybe someday we can talk. I want to know what happened to the both of you afterward. And what really happened when Michael died. I want to know. Please write back._

_ -Dad_

* * *

What? David read it again trying to understand. None of it made sense. Who was Francis and Michael? And why on Earth would Jack have the letter? He stared at it for a few minutes trying to think.

Number 1, David finally realized he shouldn't have found or read the letter. Number 2, Jack would have it for a reason. But Jack said he'd never had a family. He wouldn't lie about that, would he? Well, Jack did have a habit of 'improving the truth' as he called it. And number 2.5, why would he lie about g like that in the first place. Confusing.

David put the letter back in the envelope and put it back carefully on the dresser. Maybe the letter was nothing. It didn't mean anything. He made the decision to find out about Jack. Who was he?

**Author Note: Hello. Sorry for taking so long, but life is getting in the way. (I'm still trying to work around that one somehow.) I'm not too sure if I wrote it the way I wanted to. Also, I feel like I betrayed Jack somehow using his real name. Oh well.**


	13. Half Answers

Jack came back ten minutes later. He and David stayed there in Jack's room as Jack filled him in on what had happened. David felt very lucky he didn't go. But after a while Jack became bored, so they went outside and walked around for a while. They headed down to a playground and sat on the swings for a while.

There David finally got the courage to ask him. David knew he couldn't directly confront him about the letter. Jack was a wild card most of the time, but David could guess a few things, like he would most likely lie to him, or freak out for going through his private things.

"Where did you live before you came here?" David asked. Jack looked at him, but then he answered.

"I was born up state," He paused. "I don't know. I 've been kinda everywhere. Why?"

David felt put on the spot. "I'm sorry. Just wanted to know."

Jack felt a wave of relief spread through him. He hated those questions. They made him feel like a little kid again. Then again, this was just David. The question was Innocent. He could probably tell him what happened without him ever figuring it out. Jack decided to give it a try.

"No, it's okay." Jack said. "I don't mind."

"Well, you just never talked about it before." David said trying to dig himself out.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "I don't like to think about it, but I'll tell you." He paused. "Just don't tell anyone else."

David nodded.

"A few years ago I kept getting moved around every couple a months. The last place was pretty standard, nice house, nice couple and all. But I was put there with another kid. He was younger, kinda like Les." Jack felt himself lying through his teeth. "We were there a while. It was nice. But one day a social worker came and told him we'd both be leaving."

He paused for a moment as David watched him. Was Jack actually telling him the truth?

"The kid got so angry he ran away. He ran into the street and got hit. He died. A few weeks later I came here and I have been moved yet."

David was shocked. It couldn't be true. "What's the kid's name?" He asked.

But Jack had already had enough. "What's the difference?" He said darkly.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm going to have nightmares for doing this to Jack again. Forgive me. I'm very sorry, between soccer, jazz auditions, and a new found obsession for psych, I've had little time to write. This is why I love weekends. Carryin' the Banner!  
**


	14. Can't be happening

Snyder walked into the princple's office at the high school. He smiled to himself for being so brilliant. But this was business, so he straightened his face seeing the man in charge. Three guesses who this was about.

Pulitzer sat behind his large desk, which was unusually neat for its purpose. He looked up to see the man enter his office. What was his name? Oh well. It didn't matter. The man called about one of his students, and those he cared about. Well, at least enough that they stay out of trouble. If one of those damn kids did something the administration would have him for it.

Pulitzer stood up and motioned for his guest to sit down. He did and Pulitzer followed.

"Good morning. You are...?" He asked.

"Mr. Snyder." Snyder said smoothly.

"All right." Pulitzer said cutting it short. "What did you want to tell me about one of my students?"

"This time Snyder did smile. "Well," He said. "Do you know the student Jack Kelly?"

Pulitzer thought for a second. The name sounded familiar, but a hundred names were run past him everyday. How was he supposed to keep up with all of them? Wait. He remembered. Mr. Wiesel kept coming to him every other day complaining about him. Wait, that wasn't the only teacher was it?

"I do, but what about him?" He asked.

"Well," Snyder answered. "I am the boy's social worker, and well, let's say I'm having quiet a hard time with him right now."

"What does this have to do with me?" Pulitzer asked leaning back in his chair.

"I think you'll be interested. The boy's name isn't Jack Kelly. He's not who he says he is."

Pulitzer became a little more interested. "Who is he then?" He asked curiously.

"His real name is Francis Sullivan. The Sullivan boys made headlines years ago after their father nearly killed them. Do you remember?"

"Yes." He answered. How could he not know that. Everyone in the country remembered that news story.

"And he's the oldest of the two." Snyder finished. "But he doesn't want anyone to know it, teachers, peers, no one."

"That's interesting." Pulitzer commented. "What would you like me to do?"

Snyder smiled again. "I want to tell everybody who he really is, right here in front of everyone."

"Why would you do this?" Pulitzer asked. "If he doesn't want anyone to know, maybe it's for the best."

"I'm doing it for his safety. He's becoming arrogant and violent. Someday he'll act just like his father, and I don't want to put anyone other children through what's happened to him. Humiliating him in front of everyone is exactly what he needs to put him back into his place."

"Are you sure?" Pulitzer answered.

"Yes."

He thought for a moment. If the boy didn't want anyone to know, this would surely drop him off his high-horse. But at the same time it would be cruel. But the thought of the school being put back into the newspapers because of it's new celebrity crossed his mind. The boy would have to deal with his problems.

"All rigtht." Pulitzer agreed. "I'll let you do this. When would you like it done?"

One last evil smile spread across his face. "As soon as possible." Snyder said.

"All right." Pulitzer said. "Are you busy today?"

* * *

"Does anyone know what the heck this thing's about?" Jack asked as the entire school piled into the auditorium.

"Not a clue." Crutchy answered honestly.

"It better not be a pep rally." Racetrack said as they all sat down near the back. "Wish I had a smoke bomb."He added.

Jack snorted at the comment. "That's why they don't tell us when we have these." He told his friend.

"Is there something I'm missing?" David asked.

Racetrack looked at him and laughed. "Yeah. Sophomore year some genius set off smoke bombs at a pep rally. You should'a seen it. Pulitzer hit the roof."

"Who was the genius?" David asked looking at Jack suspiciously.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't here yet." Jack said defending himself.

Racetrack rolled his eyes.

Their principle walked onto the stage. Eyes all over the room darted around. Since when was the last time they saw him? It must be important. They never saw him. He waited for the room to quiet down before he spoke into a microphone.

"Hello everyone, good afternoon. We have a special guest here, well, two guests." He corrected. "So special not even our faculty knows about them." Pulitzer paused for a moment. "Well, I'll let him introduce himself."

Jack knew he didn't care about this assembly from the moment he walked in. What on earth was the guy even going on about anyway? But then, he saw Snyder walk onto that stage and Jack nearly jumped out of his seat. Only David turned to look at him. What the hell was Snyder doing here?

A gut instinct made Jack turn and look for the nearest exit. He was near the back. That was good. He was also at the end of the aisle. Only David was between him and a way out. But for the doors, the dang teachers were in front of all of them.

He felt, what was it now? Panic?

"Hello." Snyder said taking the microphone. "I'll try to make this quick, but there's something important I just found out. There is a celebrity at your school, yeah a famous one. They've been in the news for a while, but I don't know what they're trying to hide."

Jack sank lower into the seat. This couldn't be happening. Maybe he was wrong. But something inside said he wasn't.

"A few years ago there was a famous domestic abuse incident that involved two boys, the Sullivan brothers. Isn't that how we remember them? I am happy to say that one of them is here today in you're school."

A loud whisper broke out from everyone.

"He's had a few bad times since then, like later being responsible for the death of his brother, but I think he deserves to be recognised for handling everything so well. Jack? Where's Jack Kelly?

Eyes from the entire room searched for him. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. Without thinking Jack jumped over David and ran out of the auditorium and then out of the building. David turned around to see Snyder smile on the stage.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh no!! I have spent a lot of time thinking about this. Hopefully it came out all right. Like I said before, I have a beginning, middle, and still working on the end. I am getting ideas. Remember. this is Newsies, especially Jack. He figures it out somehow. If any one has ideas for what to do next I am open to them. I love reviews and suggestions. **

* * *


	15. Too Many Thoughts

T_ime for another Sandy Rant_

_By your favorite columnist, Sandy_

_Oh my... (gasps) Can you believe it either, because oh my gosh I can't. Rumors are flying around every hall, and gossip loves havven't had anything this juicy since last year when Kathrine Blake went to prom with Justin Angler. But this, this totally tops anything that's ever happened here before._

_Last Tuesday the mysterious Mr. P. called a surprise assembly that shocked both students and staff when we learned the real identity of one of our very own student body; Francis Sullivan, better known as Jack Kelly._

_During the assembly Mr. Snyder (who works with social services for the state) announced that Jack Kelly is really Francis Sullivan, the oldest Sullivan brother. Now, if you don't know what that means, WTFT, What The French Toast, where have you been living for the past five years?_

_The guy has been living through hell, first getting the crap beat out of him by his own father, only after his mother was first beaten and killed .How bad is that, being the poster child of domestic abuse for the entire country?_

_But don't feel too sorry for him just yet. Apples with issues don't fall far from the tree apparently because barely a year later Francis basically pushed his brother into traffic, getting the younger boy ran over and killed. The courts called it an accident, but come on. Please. We all know what really happened. He killed his brother kid brother because of whatever unresolved "anger issues" he had. Francis Sullivan is still a loose cannon. Who knows what's next from him?_

_And finally, my last point about this whole deal/ How come no one knew about this before, and at least if they did, why didn't they let us know? I mean, come on. Thanks Mr. P. for finally coming out of your office and letting me know I'm walking around the halls with a murderer on the loose. Seriously, the guy's been here for what now, two years? No one could tell us about this sooner? Thanks._

_-Be ready, I'll be back in two weeks with another Sandy Rant. Love Ya'll!_

David turned over the page of the school newspaper, which slapped onto the table of the library. He was sick of the story by now, because honestly he didn't know what to think anymore.

In the last month David learned that everything involving Jack was anything but black and white. Why was everything so complicated?

Jack hadn't been seen since he ran out. The whole school buzzed with the news. Rumors sprang out of thin air, and David still had yet to believe half of them. Worst of all, at least for Jack most people believed the story and skipped over pity altogether and went straight to hate. As far as they were concerned, Jack was a murder.

Maybe David could've believed it too. In a shallow way he wanted to. Race, Skittery and everyone else dismissed the problem so easily. Jack's problems were his own, and until he figured them out (if he ever did) they wouldn't be seen anywhere near him. He lied to all of them... which in its twisted way sounded like a harsher crime than murder. David, as smart, and stupid as he was couldn't take the easy way out on this one.

A while ago Jack actually told him what happened. He practically spelled it out for him and said everything but 'I killed him.' The memory haunted Jack, sure. David wouldn't want to think about it either if it really happened. Jack felt guilty, and already blamed himself.

Jack wasn't one to back down from a fight, so if it wasn't true he would have already spoken up by now. He was beat before Snyder even announced it.

David wanted to make himself for finally understanding that day when they first met. Jack had every reason to run away. Snyder was probably holding this over his head for years.

Besides, Jack adored Les and would never do anything to hurt him or any other kid. When David did the math, Les and Jack's own brother, Micheal were the same age. That first day he cared less about David and focused on Les. No matter how much David wanted to believe Jack was bad, all reasoning told him otherwise.

* * *

**Author Note: My mind is going terribly blank on how to resolve this, which is really embarrassing being a writer... I am up for all and any suggestions and ideas from anyone. Please, I would love to finish this story for myself and everyone else who reads it.  
**


	16. New Ideas

If somebody didn't want to be found, there were ways of keeping it that way. Jack knew that, and he was good at it too; hiding himself, hiding secrets... well, he used to be.

He reluctantly returned to school a week later. There was taunting, just like he had expected, as well as hate and pity. People avoided him like the plague. Jack's books went missing and his pens were snapped in half. Then there were the other people, the ones who wanted to talk with him, help him like the good Samaritans they were and say how sorry they were about his messed up life.

Jack pushed those people away too. He didn't want pity because he knew they didn't care. Why would they? They thought he was a murderer and a messed up person, and Jack was starting to believe it too. Snyder had put the words in his head enough times.

Jack found himself hiding in the back shelves of the library with all the dust and old books filled with old local papers from every year imaginable. He didn't care. Nobody went back there unless they were actually looking for something. He guessed that happened once a year considering the dust.

90 minutes of nothing. He could actually do homework, but procrastination was more his style. Instead Jack pulled out a battered MP3 player and put the headphones in his ears.

He saw someone between the books on the other side of the row and grimaced at the idea of sharing his private area of peace with someone. He dared them to come around the corner and find him.

Only a moment later Sarah Jacobs came around the bookcase and stopped suddenly when she saw him. He didn't know which of them was more surprised. "Jack," she said still somewhat surprised, "hi."

"Hey," he answered pulling his earphones away.

"How are you?" she inquired tentatively.

Jack felt himself tense at the question. "What are you doing here?" He asked sharply.

Sarah felt just as insulted as he was. "Research," she also snapped pulling out the book she needed.

"Then go." Jack told her coldly.

She stared back at him in disbelief. "Sorry, I hadn't seen you in a while, but apparently you're just fine." (No new paragraph here) Her body wanted to walk away, but her mind hesitated to watch him.

"You hate me too." Jack said, not as a question, but a statement. He expected it, just like he had with everyone else. Secretly, he hoped she did, because that way he could be the bad guy without anyone thinking he was the good guy.

"Yeah," she answered. "when you act like this. You're pushing everyone away who's trying to help you. You just don't get it."

"What?" Jack snapped.

"The world's not out to get you. Before this you would have stood up for yourself and told everybody what really happened that day."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Jack Kelly would." She answered honestly.

Jack just glared at her.

"David told me what happened; why are you letting that man walk all over you?"

He didn't answer.

"You didn't kill Michael, it..."

"Don't say his name!" Jack warned.

Sarah finally found out what made him so angry. "That's why you like Les so much, isn't it? You missed your brother so much that you used Les to take his place."

His eyes flashed angrily at her as if he wanted to say something, but choose not to.

"When you look at Les who do you see, him or Michael?"

"Stop," he warned.

"Who do you see?" Sarah demanded, waiting for his answer.

Jack paused for a moment. "Both." He breathed.

"Les really misses you. He wants to see you again, but do it for him, not yourself." Jack heard the thought ring through his head as Sarah whispered a goodbye before walking away.


	17. A Second Accident

The doctor's wife corned Jack as soon as he walked inside the house. "Jack," she begged, "Can you take these to the post office please? I need these sent out today and I still have to e-mail the girls before 4."

He never remembered agreeing, but this was one of those 'we don't ask a lot, so please help us now' moments.

As soon as the door closed behind him he remembered. The only way to get there was to go past Newsies Square. Well, unless he wanted to hop a few fences and take chances with the dogs behind them.

He flipped through the stack of letters in his hand. They were social letters. He wasn't surprised considering how the Mrs. always seemed to be writing to somebody.

Jack knew the only way was to walk past Newsies Square, but he figured he might be able to pass them without an incident. Don't look, don't speak, and he should be fine. But Jack also knew it wasn't up to him. He'd walk past quickly, it depended if the boys wanted to start something.

Eyes to the ground, Jack walked along the sidewalk opposite the square. Jack knew they saw him, but he kept walking.

He heard their voices clearly, the talking and laughing that he should have been a part of. Half way past the square Les' voice called out to him.

"Jack!"

He couldn't help but look. The little boy ran halfway across the street toward him before David could stop his brother. The older boy watched with his face tight and eyes hurt from betrayal.

"Where are you going?" Les asked.

Jack felt an imaginary weight pull hard around him. "Around town." He said holding up the letters to show Les. Keeping the conversation brief was best since he didn't want to do anymore damage, at least not with Les. "See ya." Jack said trying to worm away.

"Wait." the little boy said. "Are you coming back?" His face looked so hopeful. Jack's earlier conversation with Sarah crept to the back of his mind.

"Yeah, but I can't stay." Jack answered shifting uncomfortably and ready to walk away. Les's next question stopped him however.

"Do you have a brother?" Les asked without hesitation.

Jack's entire body stopped at the question. Les, out of everyone, was asking him.

As if the position he was in wasn't bad enough.

Jack looked down to the sidewalk and then back at Les. The kid truly didn't know.

"Yeah…" but Jack couldn't finish it there. "I did."

A small twinge of hurt passed the Les' face. "Why didn't you tell us?"

A familiar anger found him. Why couldn't they let it go? He didn't want to remember, so why did everyone else want to?

"Are they making you ask?" Jack questioned, his eyes moving to the group at the square; most of them who were watching as well.

Les looked at him honestly."No. I heard stuff, but they wouldn't tell me. I asked, but they said to ask you." Jack felt a small amount of gratitude toward David and Sarah. "You wouldn't hurt anyone."

Jack turned completely toward Les. "It was an accident, Les. I don't want to talk about it." He answered. Somehow talking to Les felt different from everyone else. It was refreshing. "It all happened a few years ago. I just want to move on."

"Then tell them. They'd understand more," Les suggested.

"It doesn't work like that." Jack whispered quietly.

Les looked at his brother from the middle of the street, then back to Jack again. "Stop—"

He never finished the sentence because an old red car turned the corner next to them. It crossed through the middle of the street recklessly, not bothering to slow down or stop at the sight of people. It wouldn't have time even if it tried. And standing along the corner, there wasn't time to move out of the way.

Les stopped mid sentence as he saw the car and Jack heard the engine and turned around in time to see it. Less than fifteen feet from the two boys, the car sped forward going too fast for the city streets. Jack instinctively pushed Les roughly to the side without thinking.

The push, harder than intended, forced Les backward. He fell instantly and rolled to the side. It all happened so fast that the younger boy didn't know what happened afterward.

Jack didn't either, though he felt it. The car slammed into him with the force of a cement truck and his entire body tensed instantly as it struck him. Jack fell forward on the hood as the driver suddenly braked. There was supposed to be pain, but he hadn't felt it yet.

He fell once more back to the pavement, head and torso landing first. Now the headache from his head won over the sharp stabbing pain of the immediate impact.

It hurt.

On the ground Jack opened his eyes slowly. The world was fuzzy and only added to the monster headache he had. He closed his eyes hoping it would help relieve the pain. Sound disappeared as well, so Jack didn't notice as the other boys rushed to him.

A second later he was out.

***

_Author Note: Here it is. I only see one more chapter right now, but there are a lot of loose ends to tie up. Thank you everyone who's reviewed, and to AdrenalineRush16 for betaing._

_Please, please tell me what you think so far! Any guess on how it might end?_


	18. Dreams

Barely awake, Jack opened his eyes wearily before closing them again, grateful for the darkness surrounding him. To his tired mind it meant night and several more hours of glorious rest. Forget the world, he just wanted to sleep. Jack rolled over hoping to get more comfortable because lying on his back wasn't doing it for him.

He stopped. A rock--what the...?

Why was he lying on a rock?

Confused, but now awake, Jack opened his eyes in the darkness and made out a white plaster cast covering his right arm. He did a double take, trying to move it. Maybe it was a dream--no. It was still there. Jack felt the dead weight and groaned as he slowly realized the cast covered half his hand to above his bent elbow which made the arm useless.

With another glance around he saw the IV attached to his other arm which told him he was in a hospital.

Oh no. Jack swallowed down the sudden panic in his gut.

He hated IVs. He hated hospitals too. They were sterile, and white, emotionless, and unfriendly. People died in them. Nothing good ever came out of being in hospitals; he learned that several times growing up.

The room wasn't his bedroom after all. Damn it.

Suddenly he remembered; the letters, Les, the car--the car! It hit him in front of the square. It was the reason he lay there broken and bandaged. The entire incident came back to him.

On the side of the bed was a call button, and after an aggravating minute of feeling for it, made even more difficult by reaching with his left hand, Jack finally found it. Anxious, he had to know what happened after he blacked out, with Les, with the driver, or anyone at the square.

The nurse came a few minutes later, turning on the bright lights as she entered. Jack squinted, preferring the darkness. By that time he'd already sat up, another thing hard to do one handed. The rest of his body didn't like the action either; his sides protested the most. They were sore, but he was sure they were bruised as well.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked quickly looking at her clipboard instead of him. "Is anything bothering you; medication, IV, head, arm?"

"No." Jack answered hoarsely. When did his throat get so dry?

"Good." The nurse said finally looking at him for a brief moment. "You've been out since yesterday, but take it easy for just a little bit longer. I'll get your doctor and he can explain everything to you."

She walked out just as quickly, leaving the bright florescent lights on, much to Jack's annoyance.

In the silence he thought over her words. Had he really been unconscious for a whole day? There was no way; the car didn't hit him that hard.

He mentally winced at the thought. Okay, maybe it did.

Jack looked around the room for a clock. An old analog one on the wall to his right read 3:35 A.M.

Great.

The Doctor came in about ten minutes later, smiling despite having to rub the tiredness away from his eyes. Jack was grateful. The stillness of the room was getting to him. Bored and desperate to do something, he had started to count the ceiling tiles...again. Jack was never good at waiting.

"I'm Dr. Adams, and you are a very lucky person, Mr. Kelly." He said.

Those were not the first words that came to Jack's mind.

Brave. Stupid. Pathetic maybe, but not lucky.

The man came and stood by Jack's bedside. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes." Jack answered. His mind replayed it every few minutes, how could he forget?

"If you were hit any harder you would be in a coma right now." The doctor told him seriously. "However, your injuries are pretty limited, but still painful I'll bet. You've been unconscious for the last day and a half. That's still a long time." He smiled sympathetically but Jack looked away.

"Your head, chest and legs were hit the hardest. You ribs are bruised and will hurt if you move anymore. You will be sore for a while. Walking is not an option right now, so suggest you try to keep still for the next few days. As you can see your arm is broken. We set it already, how does it feel?"

"Fine."

"You've broken it before, correct?" Jack nodded. "It fractured in the same place as last time, so you're lucky it was a clean break." Jack caught the word again and refrained from rolling his eyes. "But in the next few years you will have to be careful since it's likely to break again in the same place. I'm sorry to say no more sports."

Jack nodded again, not caring. The last time he played anything he was, what, twelve?

"Right now we have you on pain medication; you would feel much worse otherwise. Later we can finish our other tests. I'm guessing you have a concussion, but nothing more serious. You are lucky."

The doctor looked at the clock. "Seeing as it is almost four in the morning, I think you should sleep for a few more hours. I'll tell the nurse to get you something to help with that, and in the meantime I'll call your parents to tell them you're fine. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, but," Jack stopped him trying to find the right words. "Do you know what happened after the --"

"No, I don't know the details, but I know the ambulance came with you and two other boys. The driver never came in, so I don't know what happened concerning them."

"Who came?" Jack asked immediately interested. Really, who would come for him?

"A younger boy and his brother." Of course.

"Was he okay? I mean, the kid."

"Yes. He sprained his wrist but was fine." The doctor smiled. "They were more concerned about what happened to you. The younger one said you pushed him out of the car's way."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, but he didn't feel like a hero.

He welcomed the sleeping pills and felt himself doze off into another heavy sleep, relaxing his mind and body. It was as close as he came to escaping from--well, everything.

***

That morning he had the best dream; one nothing could compare with. It made him happy, truly happy for the first time in years. And when Jack woke up later that day, he remembered it and smiled. He never told anyone about the dream because it was his and his alone. No one could understand anyway.

In the dream a little boy with long brown hair ran up and latched himself to Jack's side. The two hugged and smiled until the boy took his hand. Jack followed him as they took a step and ended up in their old bedroom.

It was the same, just as Jack fondly remembered it. The beds were unmade by choice and clothes and toys lay scattered where the two left them. He forgot he'd ever been scared or sad in that room. It was their haven.

The little boy sat down on his brother's bed and pushed the blankets away as if no time had passed. He looked more like an angel instead of the little monster he usually had been. Jack walked over, sitting too as the boy started to talk, telling him long stories and pointless facts. Jack listened carefully.

Finally he stopped what could have been hours later. Jack felt the need to speak too, to say something, anything as long as they were the right words. He wanted to apologize.

But the boy stopped him and jumped off the bed taking his hand again. The little hand wrapped tightly around his and pulled Jack forward once more. They ended up in a park, one just as familiar as his bedroom.

The boy let go of his hand, turned around and gave the woman behind them a hug. Jack turned too and recognized the woman with brown hair and green eyes. Why didn't he remember her being this beautiful? She let go of one son and stood up to hug the other as if he were gone only an hour. She kissed the side of his face because he was as tall as her.

He felt happy, safe, and just peaceful.

The boy took Jack's attention again when they stepped back from each other. He was pulled to the playground and swing set. He looked back to see the woman sitting on a bench watching them.

Jack decided to let everything go, to stop thinking and just enjoy. They played for hours, maybe days around the playground, running, swinging, climbing as if he were young too. Time was endless until she called them over to her.

Still smiling, they all talked happily for a while. Then out of habit, she brushed the falling bangs away from his eyes. The little boy, holding his hand again looked up at Jack before slowly letting go and stepping to his mother's side to take her hand. He watched them together.

They looked at Jack one more time, each smiling before they waved goodbye. He was too happy to care that the reunion was over. He waved too before they and the park disappeared.

***

Jack held onto the feeling all day, though the hospital and reality washed most of it away. The doctors finished their tests by the afternoon. Yep, he had a concussion too.

The silence of the room started to aggravate him. Nothing made a sound, so every annoying squeak and movement he made magnified to fill up the room. He never thought about it, but the now the absence of noise from the city was startling. He'd never been without it.

By this time though, he was lonely too. The Doctor's wife stopped by. Of course she brought some food and made sure he was comfortable, but no one else had. Not that he really expected anyone else to come. The Doctor himself said hello before running to start his shift here at the hospital. That was all.

Jack wondered if anyone else would come. He hoped, but knew better. They all still hated him for being a liar and a murderer. Les and David seemed to care, but that's only because he had saved Les from being road kill. David didn't want to face him. And as for Sarah, Jack figured she was just as angry with him.

Jack, lost in thought, looked up as the wooden door opened. The Doctor, still in his lab coat came inside alone, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop by sooner. It's a mess as usual out there," he said casually before continuing. "How are you?"

Jack sensed the change as the Doctor went from friendly to concerned parent. A part of him wanted to protest, but he ignored the feeling, pushing it away.

"Good," he answered modestly.

"Good as can be," the Doctor said pulling a chair up to the bed. "You scared everyone pretty badly, you know." Jack nodded. He guessed already. "I was on a break two days ago when another doctor came and told me my son was hit by a car."

Jack's mind stopped after hearing 'my son'. The words echoed in his head. He was sure the doctor realized it too, but the man didn't seem to apologize for it, but he paused before speaking again.

"When my shift ended I came down to see you, but you weren't awake. Two other boys were down here waiting also so I spoke with them." He saw an emotion pass through Jack's eyes briefly, but couldn't place it. The boy hid emotions well; the man gave him that one. "They told me what's been happening."

Jack didn't want to hear any of it; he never did, but had no choice but to listen now. Unfortunately trapped on a hospital bed didn't give him many options. Besides he owed it to the Doctor after the past two years of his help. Jack listened grateful to not hear accusations or anger in the Doctor's voice.

"If I knew, if we knew about what Snyder's been doing to you--it wouldn't have happened. But you shouldn't have to deal with any of it," he said firmly, surprising Jack. "Did you want to talk about any of it?"

"No." Jack answered automatically.

"I thought so." The Doctor smiled weakly. "But I'm here if you want to."

"I know," Jack muttered. "Thanks." Eventually, but not today. After the past few days and hours, Jack meant it.

The Doctor stood up to leave. "I think they want me back," he said. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want anything from home? I can bring it later tonight."

"Music." Jack answered.

"Sure." The Doctor answered before leaving the room.

Jack relaxed back into the pillow and bed, content for the moment. He'd deal with other problems later, but not right now.

*--*

Okay, so I lied. It's not over yet, but it will be soon with one more chapter because Jack still has to talk with David, Sarah, and Les. Any thoughts on how that goes? Jack's dream was inspired by MushSpotgoil. Thank you for the idea. She asked me not let Jack die and be reunited with his brother, but I figured a little reunion would be nice. Jack seemed to like it.

AdrenalineRush16 is a great beta.


	19. Reconcile

_Hey, would you look at that! She's alive. I know, you must all be shocked this story is finished. After years of sitting here, it's finally over. It feels so good to complete something. However, this story isn't finished yet. I've become a better writer since starting this story years ago, so I want to do this story the justice it deserves and elaborate more on the plot and characters as I rewrite it. If you're willing to read another (better) version of this story, I'm happy to write it for all of us._

_Thank you to Adren and everyone who's stuck with this story. I promise the rewrite will be even more entertaining.  
_

_Without further delay, enjoy this conclusion to Hard Promises._

_-Repeat (pen 'n notebook)_

* * *

The physical therapy kept him at the hospital six more days, even though it was only stretching and walking, though he had the feeling it was to make sure he wouldn't spontaneously jump in front of another moving car, heroic or not. Still, Jack saw it as a break, a well deserved vacation, from the drama he'd been dealing with the past few weeks. No ex best friends, no little brothers. Only relaxing and healing, as much as the sterile white walls would allow.

To his luck, he went back home late Friday morning with no great fanfare and slept the day away, finally comfortable now that he was back in familiar soundings. He would have the whole weekend, two extra days of peaceful solitude before facing the inevitable and going back to school Monday morning.

Not that he wanted to be alone two more days, he'd spent the last week in the hospital with no one other than The Doctor and his wife to stop by and offer company. In the past week, the more time alone, the more irritated he became. He needed people around to talk with, craved the interaction because it's just who he was. All this silence made him sick. If he didn't talk with somebody else soon he might consider jumping in front of another car again.

Maybe with the spare time he could sleep through the boredom until Monday come.

However, the doctor's wife had other plans. The next morning she handed him a laundry basket and garbage bag, telling him to make himself useful with the spare time. If he thought he was bored - and she could tell without him even without him saying it to her face - she'd find something for him to do. Broken arm or not he was going to pull his weight around the house.

She was on another cleaning rampage he reasoned. Within the last two years Jack learned to ignore them and conveniently disappear for a few hours. He was safe long as he didn't cause the mess in the first place - then and only then she'd come after him. Her house looked perfect on any given day, clean and spotless except for one room.

He trudged upstairs, and an hour or two later with the aid of the radio, managed to make his bedroom look respectable. Not clean, but close; the bed remained unmade and dresser went virtually untouched. Not perfect, but good enough for him.

Along the way Jack found a few things belonging to others; books, music, odds and ends that found their way into his possession somehow. Most belonged to David and Sarah. Go figure. After a few months of friendship he had more of their stuff than from his friends from he knew for two years.

Not a lot, but a few things, enough to grow into a pile where he threw it all into a corner. He tossed everything in a bag, trying to remember how they ended up with him in the first place. Sarah's camera and a pair of flip flops, he couldn't remember, but was sure she would know. Not that he planned on asking her anytime soon.

Later that afternoon, on a whim, Jack found himself walking up the Jacobs driveway, bag of assorted junk in hand. He didn't plan to return it today, if at all, but the doctor's wife didn't leave him much choice. Her cleaning spree was more serious than he originally thought when she cranked up her music loud enough to be heard in every room. He knew her well enough to suspect she did it on purpose to get him to leave the house, but it worked. Two songs in and couldn't take it anymore, grabbed the bag, and walked out unnoticed.

The walk to David and Sarah's wasn't too far. He'd gone there dozens of times before after all, usually uninvited, just like today. Jack no longer had the option of driving - useless broken arm - so he trudged across half the neighborhood, taking his time and enjoying the fresh air. He'd been stuck inside way too long. Along the way he considered turning around and forgetting the stupid bag. He didn't need to give it back. Everything inside could be replaced if they wanted any of it back that badly.

_No,_ the voice of reason inside deep inside himself answered. He was right, he didn't need to give their stuff back, but he'd do it out of loyalty to the friendship they once had. Drop it off and then walk away for good.

Jack cut across the front yard, not being one to care about being polite. Besides, the sooner the better. Just suck it up, drop the bag on the front step, and walk away. That's all he had to do.

Behind him the light traffic on the street continued as the drivers went to and fro in need of more important places to be. Jack ignored the cars, putting the bag down on the front step, until the familiar sound of a nearby engine pulled into a driveway and cut off. Without looking he knew exactly who it was.

Jack silently cursed himself for bad timing. Of course this would happen to him, was if fate had other plans about how this scene was supposed to play out. Wanting to avoid a confrontation, he walked away, never looking over toward David who paused in confusion outside of his car, almost doing a double take to realize it was Jack, fresh from the hospital and on his doorstep.

David hurried to him, confused, but relieved he was there.

"Jack!" He called, trying to stop him. "Jack, wait."

Jack ignored him and walked toward the street. Not taking the hint, David jogged through the yard to catch up with him.

"What?" Jack asked defensively as the other boy stood beside him. He stopped walking and turned to face David, his eyes narrowed angrily and his jaw set. He dared David to speak, to say all the hurtful things he expected.

David stopped too, suddenly feeling as if he ran into a brick wall. What was he supposed to do now? His mind hadn't thought that far ahead actually. David scolded himself mentally before weighing his options. He met Jack's eyes and hesitated, trying to figure out what to say.

"What are you doing here?" David asked trying to keep his voice light. Friendly. Non-confrontational.

"Nothin'." Jack shrugged off his defensive stance, loosing his edge until he was glancing around, suddenly placing his eyes anywhere but David. Of course he planned to make this conversation difficult, as if it wasn't hard enough to begin with. Though David realized, if Jack wanted to watch him struggle an apology, had every right too.

"Well ... how are you?" David managed weakly.

To make his point, Jack raised the cast up awkwardly in its bent position in front of David's eyes. The other boy held in a grimace.

"I'm just fine, Dave. Thanks for askin'."

David felt his face burn as he caught the sarcasm in Jack's voice. In the back of his mind he knew both of them were far from all right.

Since Jack had been hit, David's conscious haunted him. His nerves were shot by now from guilt. He could have prevented it if he just paid attention, listened to Jack, and take his word over everyone else's. Sided with him like a friend should have.

No matter how miserable he felt, David knew Jack was worse. Too much pent up anger and guilt with no release. Jack's uneasiness showed as his eyes continued to flicker from the ground, the road, the house - anywhere but David. For the first time David saw the toll everything had taken on Jack. He was tired, burnt out. Dark circles crept under his eyes, and he hadn't taken care of himself in days.

His energy, enthusiasm, everything that made him charismatic, made him a leader, was gone leaving only a shell of his former self behind. He looked tired. The life had been drained out of him.

Jack Kelly had given up.

"Can we talk?" David managed before Jack could step away again, anticipating Jack trying to sneak away.

"About what?" He asked coldly. The look in Jack's eyes challenged David to say it.

The words fell out of his mouth before David knew what he was saying. "I don't know, like maybe why you're walking away from me? Let's start with that."

Surprised David's sudden harshness, Jack met David's eyes in disbelief. "Really, I'm walking away from you?"

So confrontational worked. If this is how he had to talk to Jack, so be it. David was willing to let himself become a target if that meant Jack would speak to him again. Anything it took to get back to normal, David was going to try. "I walked away because I was angry. You lied to me about everything; your name, your family, your life. Just ... everything."

"Get over it. I lied to everyone, not just you." Jack responded coolly.

"You were our friend."

Jack shrugged him off. "Yeah, well I guess not." The simple statement stung like it meant to.

"I thought we were friends." David's voice became lower, more serious. The light blue eyes hardened, challenging Jack to deny it.

"You thought wrong." Jack said quietly.

David stared at him, shock growing over his calm features. "I don't get you."

A nearly hysterical laughed escaped Jack's lips as he threw his arm out in the air in a grand gesture. "Thank God Dave, 'cause that means you're lucky! You've never been alone because you got your family. You never watched anyone die. You never killed anyone and had to live with yourself, knowing they're dead because of you. You don't know what that's like; they died because I couldn't help them."

"People don't hate you when they learn your name. They don't read about the worst moment of your life in the papers, okay? They don't pity you or hate you and they don't wait for you to screw up and get arrested."

"Those people don't know anything about you, Jack." David interjected. "They don't know you and they don't know what happened."

"And you do?" Jack challenged.

"Yeah," David said calmly. "You told me yourself."

The memory of their conversation came back to him suddenly. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Dammit, Jack just listen to me, okay? It was an accident. You couldn't save your brother, but that doesn't make you a murderer. You saved my brother, we would have been surprised if you didn't. All of us saw you push Les out of the way. That means a lot more than you think."

"Les never cared about what happened anyway. When he found out he wanted to tell you he was sorry, but Sarah and I stopped him. We didn't think you were ready."

All the walls Jack built up to protect himself were taken down by the heart of a little kid. Les' feelings mattered. As Jack's mind registered the news, he knew they weren't supposed to make a difference, but they did.

"What about everyone else?" He argued. "They aren't quite as forgiving as Les."

Thoughts of all their friends ran through their minds. He was right, none of them were about to forgive Jack anytime soon.

"They were more angry that you lied to them than about what happened." David explained. "Everyone was."

"Yeah. So here do we go from here? This ain't something you forget."

"No, it's not." David agreed. "We'll figure it out, though. It'll be rough at first, but things will calm down eventually."

The conversation paused, both treading carefully and neither quite knowing what to say next. Things were turning around slowly. Far from perfect but better than Jack had expected. He was no longer alone - never really was if he thought about it - now that he had his best friend and ally back by his side.

"Thanks, Dave."


End file.
